numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TSRITW/The X Debate, Part II
='THIS IS PART TWO OF ANOTHER BLOG.'= ='CLICK HERE TO SEE PART ONE.'= STROKE GUIDES | = vertical stroke - = horizontal stroke / = forwards slash \ = backwards slash ) = u-turn facing left ( = u-turn facing right U = u-turn facing up (includes hooks, like J) O = circle S = slither (kinda like an S) Okay, let’s simplify things. Let’s assume that you don’t connect separate strokes and you don’t overlap strokes (i.e. writing the same stroke more than once). Here’s a list of the alphabet and each letter’s separate strokes. A: /\- B: |)) C: ( D: |) E: |--- F: |-- G: (- H: |-| I: | J: U K: |/\ L: |- M: |\/| N: |\| O: O P: |) Q: O\ R: |)\ S: S T: |- U: U V: \/ W: \/\/ X: /\ Y: \/| Z: -/- WHAT IS THE NUMBER OF POSSIBLE ORDERS? Let’s say F is forwards and B is backwards. 1 stroke: F, B (2) 2 strokes: FF, FB, BF, BB (4) 3 strokes: FFF, FFB, FBF, FBB, BFF, BFB, BBF, BBB (8) 4 strokes: FFFF, FFFB, FFBF, FFBB, FBFF, FBFB, FBBF, FBBB, BFFF, BFFB, BFBF, BFBB, BBFF, BBFB, BBBF, BBBB (16) And no letter has 5 strokes so let’s stop here. FINAL NUMBER OF POSSIBLE ORDERS FOR EACH LETTER! C, I, J, O, S, U: 2 D, G, L, P, Q, T, V, X: 4 A, B, F, H, K, N, R, Y, Z: 8 E, M, W: 16 AND NOW WE KNOW ALL POSSIBLE ORDERS FOR EACH LETTER! HURRAY!!!! ='NO.'= Not exactly. Remember, we have to also consider the order of the strokes THEMSELVES, not just forwards and backwards. WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN? Okay. 1 stroke: 1 (1) 2 strokes: 12, 21 (2) 3 strokes: 123, 132, 213, 231, 312, 321 (6) 4 strokes: 1234, 1243, 1324, 1342, 1423, 1432, 2134, 2143, 2314, 2341, 2413, 2431, 3124, 3142, 3214, 3241, 3412, 3421, 4123, 4132, 4213, 4231, 4312, 4321 (24) In fact, we have a symbol for that: FACTORIAL (!). SO THESE ARE THE NEW NUMBERS OF POSSIBLE ORDERS? WRONG AGAIN! Let’s consider a two-stroke letter. How many possible orders are there? You’ll find out that the answer is 8: #12, FF #12, FB #12, BF #12, BB #21, FF #21, FB #21, BF #21, BB So all you have to do is to multiply the direction order number by the stroke order number! LET’S DO IT! 1 stroke: 2 x 1 = 2 2 strokes: 4 x 2 = 8 3 strokes: 8 x 6 = 48 4 strokes: 16 x 24 = 384 REAL FINAL NUMBER OF POSSIBLE ORDERS FOR EACH LETTER! C, I, J, O, S, U: 2 D, G, L, P, Q, T, V, X: 8 A, B, F, H, K, N, R, Y, Z: 48 E, M, W: 384 NOW WE KNOW THE NUMBER OF POSSIBLE ORDERS FOR EACH LETTERS! But what if... we do connect strokes? Find out in part three. Category:Blog posts